


Edelman

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: Chris is slightly jealous if the reader's love for Julian Edelman





	Edelman

The Patriots were playing and you and your boyfriend Chris were sitting in front of the television, you both on the edge of the couch, watching with excitement. You were wearing your jerseys and were cheering them on. The Pats were steamrolling the other team and you were both filled with energy watching your favorite team play.

When you two first met, Chris was surprised that you were such a big Patriots fan since you weren’t even from the Boston area. You chatted with him about players and stats for hours.  You were such a big fan, that your first real date was to a game. You had been so happy that he got tickets that you jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the lips and then ran off to get your jersey to wear to the game. After that, you two would always make a date to watch the game together, no matter what. At times he even thought you were a bigger fan than he was.

The only thing you two couldn’t agree on was who was the best player. Of course he loved Tom Brady and he was even wearing his jersey that night, you, on the other hand, loved Julian Edelman and it was for more than his ability at the game. You harbored a crush on the wide receiver and you did not hide it. Sometimes when you would talk about him, you would notice Chris start to frown up a bit. He was clearly jealous of your crush on the player. You found it amusing, though. Your crush was harmless, so when you first noticed this you teased him about it, laughing at him.

He knew you were his and that you loved him more than anything, but he still did not like it when you talked about another man like that. 

“You know I love you, but I love Julian too. There’s enough room in my heart for the both of you, you know.” You joked to him when your love for the player was revealed.

“Hmph,” was all you got in response.

That was the first time you mentioned it, but you got nearly the same reaction every time. You thought it was funny, after all, it was just a harmless little crush.

This time was no different. When Edelman came on the screen during the game, you leaned forward from you spot on the couch. 

You squealed “There he is! There’s my man!”

“I’m right here, babe.”

You rolled your eyes. “You know who I mean, Chris.”

Chris sat back and crossed his arms, he could almost see the hearts in your eyes. You were watching them run into position before starting a play and you couldn’t help but stare at them. Another thing you loved about football was the tight pants they wore; sometimes you even thought that was the best part of the game. You leaned even closer to the television. 

“See something you like, Y/N?” Chris asked you sarcastically.

“You know I do,” you said smirking. 

You heard him sigh, and you decided to tease him again. 

“You know, those pants they wear are the best.” You began. “Especially number eleven. His ass looks really good in them.”

“Hmph. Sure, Y/N.” Chris said getting up to head to the kitchen for another beer.

You watched him walk away and said “You know, I think his ass may even look better than yours.”

He didn’t say anything when he came back, so you continued your teasing. “Not saying your ass isn’t nice, you have a great one. But Edelman’s? I could watch that man run around in those pants all day.”

“How long are you gonna talk about that man’s ass?”

You shrugged. “As long as it’s nice as it is.”

You heard him mumble something about him looking better than Edelman under his breath. You turned at looked at him.

“You really think so, honey? I do agree that you’re more attractive, but ass-wise? I dunno. I mean, we can find a pair of those pants and compare.”

He just shook his head and tried to focus on the game. You kept throwing you little comments here and there, but he didn’t respond to any of them. He had gotten silent, and you thought maybe you had gone too far with the teasing.

When the game was over, the Patriots had won 25-6 against the Bills, Chris sat there flipping through the channels on the TV, still sipping his beer. He still wasn’t talking to you either. It wasn’t like him to be silent during a game, but he had been for the entirety of the fourth quarter.

You sighed and decided to break the ice. “Chris? Baby?”

He didn’t say anything.

You got up and stood in front of the TV. He glared up at you, you still had your Edelman jersey on. You ignored his look and said to him “You know there’s really no reason for you to be jealous of me talking about Edelman, right? It’s not like I’m gonna run off with him or anything.”

He sat back on the couch and raised an eyebrow. “Really now? Not even if he asked you?”

You cocked your head, pretending to think, “Well, now if he asked….”

You saw the look on Chris’s face and laughed. You went over and sat on his lap, leaning your head on his. “It’s just a silly crush, you’re the only one for me.”

“Sometimes I wonder. The way you talk about him…”

You cut him off, taking his face in your hands and turning it to yours. “You know you’re my number one.”

“I better be.” He said.

“Or what?” 

“I’ll show you or what.” He stood up, picking you up with him, and throwing you over his shoulder.

You laughed and said “You know, looking at it from this angle, your ass does look better.”

“I know it does,” he joked. 

“Oh, really?”

Smacking you on your ass, he said “Yep, now I’m gonna show you why I’m number one.”

“And how are you gonna do that?”

“Well, first thing we have to do is get that jersey off of you.” You squealed as he chuckled and carried you to his bedroom.


End file.
